vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosla
Mosla 'also known as:"'Mothra" is a Easter Egg character in Redemption Chaotic Repellency.She is a mothraptor,a mutated species created by The Mutator.She managed to escape from him,along with her clan. Origin Mothraptors were created by an accident fusing a Moth and a Velociraptor.When Osborne saw them,he threw them in a cage so they can starve to death.However,Mosla hided and came up with a plan to escape.But,unfortunately,she got caught by The Mutator who captured her and threw her in a cage with the rest of her Species. Mosla was still thinking about her plan,and then she came up with it.She formed The Mothraptor Clan and managed to escape Osborne's lair,and ran free together with her species.However,after the Freedom,the Mothraptor Clan got disbanded. Few years later,Mosla created a spaceship and decided to explore space.Now,she can be seen as an Easter Egg in Redemption Chaotic Repellency.She mostly explores space,but mostly she lands in Tass District and chats with George and Anna.She formed a big family,so she can communicate sometimes with them with one of her devices.She once wanted to contact them with a Phone,but she didn't know how to use it. Mission Mosla landed in Tass District so she can find her lost child,known as Fallie,who escaped to another planet,somehow...? Overview Appearance Mosla is a female Mothraptor Heterocera ''with a dark orange skin color.With two antennas on her head and two big wings. Personality When Mosla tasted a cake,she formed a big love to sweets.She doesn't like to be locked up,becasue she always remembers the time when she was locked up by The Mutator.She's very outgoing and friendly,and she can be really revered.She can understand butterflies and moths,and when someone manages to kill them,Mosla jumps and attacks the one who wanted to kill them and saves the Moth or a Butterfly.Anna and Mosla share the same love about butterflies and Moths. Weapons and abilities Mosla has a really heavy head,so she can sometimes attack with her head.She has a big pulse gun on her back and she can heal herself.She can jump high and can fly above the atmosphere only for a limited time. Redemption Chaotic Repellency Mosla appears here to be an Easter Egg.When you find her she can usually eat a cake and candy,or ask you if you have seen her child,Fallie. The Evil Organization In the chapter where Anna and George explore The Midnight Forest,Mosla can be seen as an Easter Egg located at The End of the forest.If clicked Mosla will say the following things: ''"Whapt a strangpe forepst,isn't ipt?" "Kinda scarepd..." "Ya knowp wat i sawp?!" "Somtipn." "Just kipding,i sawp a black figpure....Whenp i saidp Oi! Copm overp here! Itp dissapperedp..." "Strangp,huh?" She could be talking about Nikkla,as she disappears when someone comes near her.Other than that,her actions are the same as in Redemption Chaotic Repellency,being an Easter Egg,but she can be lured to Fallie with a Magic Cake which can make her happy since Fallie is her Lost Child. Space Mutant In this series Mosla becomes a main Protagonist.She will join the Soler Buterl Organization and together with them she will fight the Space Mutant.Mosla can sometimes call her family. The Red Danger Mosla here fights together with the Soler Buterl Organization to defeat the Red Infection.When they defeat it,she will say goodbye to her friends and leave to her home planet. Relationships Anna - She is her best friend,becasue they have so much in common. George - George is one of Mosla's good friends. Victor Edwards/Vigilance - George told her about Victor,so she considers him as a friend. Shichirou Tomoya - Same as Victor. Trivia * Mosla is the mascot of Mothra the Divine Moth Kaiju. * Fact Mothraptors can't die by aging up.Mosla can be 1000 years old and she still can't die. * In the last chapter of The Evil Organization,Mosla can be seen dancing on a hill together with her family,happy that they are reunited again. * Mothra's name was approximated in English as "Mosla" (Which was later corrected to Mothra) which is Mosla's name,and her surname "Mosura" is actually Mothra in japanese. Category:RCR Category:Easter Eggs Category:Velociraptors Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:TEO Category:The Soler Buterl Members Category:Females